Dead Castle
by Anaman
Summary: This story takes place in a World where Magic and Supes have become common. Sookie is a young girl who will have to be careful not to cross Freyda the dangerous Witch of Waste or the mysterious Vampire Eric who lives in what people calls the Dead Castle. AU/OOC - Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEAD CASTLE**

**So I guess I'm back into writing... It's been a long time, but I managed to come up with this story and I have another one started.**

**This fiction was inspired by a Japanese animated movie 'Howl's moving Castle' (itself inspired by the book with the same title) by Myasaki. It is one of my favorite cartoons and last time I watched it, I realized that the characters (especially Howl) reminded me of True Blood's characters. So I decided to write a version of my own, with True Blood's characters in the role of Howl's moving Castle's ones. It will be a little bit OOC because of the difference of story, but I tried to be true to the one we know. I also changed a few things from the True Blood's univers, which is why I indicated the Alternate Univers. I hope you will enjoy this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>The flowers at the windows were turned towards the light. It was a bright day of summer and the costumers were all sitting outside enjoying their cakes and drinks, talking and laughing while the sun was still shining.<p>

As the day went by, Sookie served the costumers with her tender smile which always tended to hide the melancholy that she felt since her Gran passed away. Her grandmother, who'd opened this little tearoom at the ground floor of their house, had been famous for her kindness and baking. She had raised Sookie and her brother Jason, and Sookie had become a gentle girl who'd inherited her talent for baking. Everyone in town knew that she was alone even if she had a brother. Jason was barely there. So she worked in her tearoom mostly alone, and she enjoyed it. It was her way of keeping the memory of her dear Gran alive.

Sookie was cleaning the last table when some friends of her came by.

"Hi Sookie, are you coming with us? We're going to see the Vampires in town. We heard that Eric the Viking has been seen there!" said Tara

"I even heard that a girl fell in love with him and he ate her heart!" Arlene added with a mixture of disgust and awe.

She smiled at them but declined, taking with her the cups and plates inside. She looked at the clock; she had still some time to go see her brother before the night would fall.

Vampires had come out of their coffin many years ago and after that other creatures such as Weres, Fairies and Demons had followed. She couldn't remember how it felt to live in a world without knowing their existence. Magic was completely part of the world, an energy ruling everything. Humans had found a way to fit in but lately people could feel tension in the air. Vampires were guarding the streets like militaries and the Weres were keeping their distance, being careful to move around mostly during day. A war was close, everyone could feel it but no one would say it.

Sookie washed her hands, went to the mirror to fix her long blond hair braided nicely in the back. She was wearing a simple blue summer dress. She smiled at her reflection but grimaced as soon as she realized how ordinary she looked like. She exhaled then took her key and went to the door. She closed the house and walked to the bus stop.

As the bus approached, she jumped in and sat until her next stop. She looked at the landscape around her; the wild flowers colored like rainbows danced under the soft blow of the wind, and the clouds in the blue sky moved patiently. Far away she could see the first trees of the dark wood. Most of the creatures were hidden in the woods, but one was especially known for living there, in what people called the Dead Castle. There lived Eric the Viking, an old Vampire that all the girls were dreaming of. Sookie never saw him, she only knew of him by what she'd heard, but she knew she had nothing to fear, because he was mostly hunting the pretty girls.

The bus stopped at her station and she started to walk in the empty streets of the town, following the directions that her brother Jason had given her. She was reading his notes when she was suddenly stopped in her tracks.

She lifted her eyes and realized a tall dark haired man was staring at her, leant against a wall.

"Are you lost pretty girl?"

"No I'm not." She replied.

A second man appeared next to the tall one, blocking completely her way.

"It's true, she's very cute. Are you going somewhere?"

"Please let me go." She said with more conviction in her voice.

"Look, you're scaring her!" said the first one laughing.

Suddenly Sookie felt an arm around her shoulders from behind and a strong body close to hers. She winced instantly.

"Forgive me for interrupting." The voice coming from her side was as soft as velvet and warm. "There you are, I've been looking for you." He added to Sookie.

"And who are you?" asked the tall man in front of her.

"I'm her lover." He replied with confidence. His arm around Sookie was firm and yet reassuring. She felt strangely safe in his grip but she couldn't dare to look up at him.

The two men stared at them perplexed and the man holding Sookie added in a strangely soothing voice "I have a feeling that you both want to stretch your legs" and he made a move with his finger for them to move away.

The legs of the men started to move to their own surprise and they passed by walking like being in a trance, leaving the way open for Sookie and her rescuer.

"Don't be mad at them" said the man at her side. She finally dared to look up at him and was surprised by the beauty of the face staring at her. The man had long blond hair and eyes as blue as hers. He was wearing a white shirt with the first buttons opened that revealed a simple necklace holding a blue crystal shaped like a tear. "They're not as bad as they seem." He added with a wink.

He was looking at her with kindness when he asked her "Where are you going? Your Knight is here to escort you." He smiled at her and she could feel her heartbeat accelerate.

"Oh thank you but don't give yourself the trouble" she replied embarrassed. "I'm not going far, I'm going to Cesary".

He slowly bent down closer to her and whispered in her ear "Don't look back, we are being followed."

He straightened and took her arms in his. "Walk normally" he added and started to walk.

They made their way in the empty street, Sookie holding firmly his arm, feeling awkward, frightened and nervous at the same time. Her savior was on contrary walking with confidence.

Sookie caught a glimpse of his handsome face. He was smiling while staring right in front of him. The light breeze was brushing his blond hair making him look like an angel. She got a hint of his cologne and the scent warmed her heart.

His pace began to quicken and his hold on her to tighten. She could hear steps behind them.

"I am truly sorry to draw you into a story that doesn't concern you." He said with honesty.

Figures of men appeared in front of them, in the shadows of the street and Sookie gasped, holding her savior tighter.

"This way" he said, turning in a corner and he began to run taking her in his track. The sound of the steps behind them was getting closer and new figures of men appeared in front of them.

Sookie let a cry escape her throat as she saw that they were completely blocking their way now. But then the arm of her man moved to her waist firmly and he warned "hold on tight!"

Suddenly her feet were not touching the ground anymore. Her savior jumped high in the air, holding her still close to him, and instead of landing back, they were going higher and higher up in the sky.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Don't be so tensed, relax" he advised her calmly in her ear as he started to fly in the air. "Don't be afraid" he whispered. She looked down and saw people and cars moving without noticing them even if they were in the bright daylight. She finally relaxed in his safe hold.

They both approached the building of Cesary Palace and landed on one of the balcony of the fourth floor.

"Don't move, I'll distract them far away from here." He told her. "Then you can go down."

"Okay" she said, still holding his hand.

"You're brave" He said with awe in his eyes until he flew back in the sky.

Sookie saw him disappear in the air and just stood there looking at the blue sky until she heard her brother calling her name.

"Hey Sook! How did you land on the fourth floor? Have you become an angel or what?"

"I – I don't know" she replied still a bit lost about what had just happened. "I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Yeah, right" Jason said, scratching his hair. "Well come with me, we can't stay here."

They went to the service room and sat down. Sookie felt a bit better now that she was with her brother. She saw him so rarely. He was the only family she had left and they barely met. He was working at the restaurant of the most popular Palace in town. Most of the costumers were girls coming hitting on him, so of course he wasn't complaining.

He asked her what happened on her way there and she told him the story.

"Are you sure it wasn't a Vampire?" he asked her.

"No, the sun is still shining and he was very nice to me." She said, her voice still dreamy. "He came from nowhere and rescued me."

"Rescue you? I rather think he stole your heart Sook!" He exclaimed. "Hopefully it wasn't the Viking or he would have eaten your heart!"

"Don't worry Jason, it can't be him since he only cares for beauty."

"It's not the point Sookie! You have to be careful, we live in a dangerous world! And I even heard that Freyda the Witch of Waste was lurking in the area." The Witch of Waste was a very old Vampire and it was told that she had been a powerful Wiccan before she was turned.

Jason looked at Sookie. "Do you hear me?"

Sookie was gazing into space.

"What?" She asked finally.

"Oh jeez…" he whispered.

A pretty woman entered the room.

"Jason, your break is over." She told him with a charming smile.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He smiled back.

Sookie stood up and went out followed by her brother.

"Aren't you tired working alone in this old tearoom?" he asked her with concern.

"Of course not!" she felt offended.

"You have to live your life Sookie. You're becoming an old maid serving tea and cakes to old ladies. You deserve to find a man and build a family."

Jason couldn't understand. She touched his cheek gently and smiled.

"I'm okay Jason. Take care." And she kissed him.

"_You _take care Sookie. Promise me?"

She nodded and left just as a red haired girl jumped on her brother.

As she arrived home, the night was finally falling. The place around the house was silent and even if darkness usually meant danger, Sookie felt safe in the old house.

She closed the door and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard footsteps in the main room. She was surprised because she remembered closing the door.

A woman was standing in the middle of the room, between the tables. She was tall, stylish and elegant.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we're closed."

The woman studied Sookie from head to toe and snickered.

"What a tacky little tearoom but you are by far the tackiest thing in here!" The woman said with a condescending tone.

Sookie felt rage in her body but remained calm as she answered

"This is a modest tearoom Ma'am and I'm sure there are better places for serving a woman such as you!"

Sookie went to the door and opened it.

"I will ask you to leave this house now."

The woman stared at her then began to laugh.

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste? What a fool!"

Sookie gasped when she realized who the woman was and her heart started to race.

"The Witch of Waste?" Sookie repeated astonished.

Freyda the Witch moved towards her and touched her head whispering words Sookie couldn't understand, just before she left the house. When she was outside, she turned around and told Sookie.

"You shall never tell of this curse. Say hi to Eric for me." And disappeared in the night.

**Please let me know if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to see that some of you know the movie! Thank you again for the kind reviews and all the alerts! It warms my heart up :) **

**So here comes the update with a few answers for some of you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sookie stood in the middle of the room trying to figure what had happened. She went to the mirror to check on herself and when all seemed normal she decided to go to bed. A good night of sleep would cure anything.

In the morning when she woke up, she felt like nothing had changed and started to think that Freyda's curse was just an insignificant warning.

She stood up and as she was taking her shower, she heard a voice in the house. She was surprised to hear someone that early and concentrated on the voice.

… _I can't believe that she left me like that! I'm sure that bitch slept with Mitch last week. I'm going to kick his ass… and where is she? I don't have all morning!_

"I'm coming! I'm in the shower" Sookie called out from the bathroom. She hurried drying herself and put on her clothes.

_How does she know I'm here? I didn't even knock on the door_.

Sookie stopped her moves as she heard him. She tried to understand what he meant but just shrugged and went downstairs.

The deliverer was waiting for her just outside the door and it surprised Sookie because she was sure that she'd heard him _inside_ the house.

"Hi, your delivery is here Miss Stackhouse" the man said as she opened the door.

"Oh thank you!"

"Just sign here please" He added and pointed her where to sign. _I don't have all day long, especially since I have to kick his ass and then have some talk with that bitch_

"Yes I'm signing!" Sookie grabbed his pen and signed. "There you go! Now you can go and kick asses!" she added smiling.

"What?" The man stared at her like she was crazy.

"That's what you said"

"I didn't say anything!" He exclaimed stepping back. _She's crazy_

"I'm not crazy!"

The man gasped and shrugged before walking quickly to his car. _I never said it loud! How does she know?_

Sookie couldn't understand what happened, she was so sure he had said it loud. She neither understood why he left like he'd seen a monster.

She closed the door and put the box in the kitchen. For a second she wondered if it had something to do with the Witch but she shrugged the idea off; it was just ridiculous to think that she really had cursed her. She stored the tea and the ingredients in the closets and started to bake before the costumers would come.

When lunch approached the first costumers arrived and soon enough the tables were all occupied. Sookie started to feel a strange headache and thought that it was noisier than usual. She couldn't understand why at first because there were only six tables in her little tearoom. But then she started to hear strange things.

As she served the tables, she realized that she was hearing more than the words that were speaking out loud and when she understood that she could hear their thoughts, she couldn't stop the words from invading her mind. It became louder and louder, an unstoppable noise filling her head. The headache became terrible and even when she tried to hide herself in the kitchen, she could still hear the perpetual rumble of the thoughts around her. She started to feel nauseous and just when she was heading the bathroom she fainted.

When she opened her eyes, her friend Tara was staring at her with worry.

"Sookie we need to take you to a hospital"

Sookie touched her head and looked around. She was lying in her bed. She tried to remember what happened and realized then that she could hear nothing else but her own breathing. She exhaled with relief and lied back in the bed. She wasn't cursed after all.

"Thank you Tara, but I feel better."

_You sure don't look better._

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

"You said that I don't look better."

Tara stared at her the same way the man did earlier this morning. "I didn't say that"

"Sure you did!"

"I didn't say it _aloud_ Sookie…" Tara stood up and stepped back. "I thought it!"

_What is she, a fucking telepath? She can hear my thoughts? Oh my God she can hear me now!_

The terrible headache suddenly crushed Sookie back and she had to hold her head between her hands to try to make it stop.

"Tara stop!"

"I didn't say anything! " _ What's happening to her face?_

"My face?" Sookie asked concerned.

Tara stared at her with shock. _What is happening?_ Her thought was like a scream of terror in Sookie's head and she let a cry of pain. Just then Tara turned around and ran to the door.

Sookie stood up, feeling nauseous and dizzy and just as she reached the mirror she gasped in horror. Her face was completely swollen as if she'd been beaten.

"Oh my God what is happening to me?" Tears ran down her cheeks.

Freyda the Witch of Waste had really cursed her. Not only could she hear people's thought but it had completely distorted her face.

What was she going to do? She couldn't stay home like that, she couldn't keep living while hearing people thoughts. People would know about her curse and they would talk about it, stare at her like a freak.

She looked around, tears in her eyes. She had to leave. She grabbed a bag and filled it with some clothes, she added a few things and some food and went to the door. As she closed it, her heart broke.

Outside the sun was getting lower in the sky. She took a deep breath and started to walk. An hour later she finally reached the woods and just as she stepped between the first trees, she stopped.

She knew the woods were dangerous but she couldn't stay in town where she would hear everyone's thoughts. She shrugged and went into the woods. It was silent all around her. The only sound was made by her footsteps on the grass and the dead leaves. She was now deep in the woods and as she looked up at the sky, she could see that night was very close. Her heart started to beat as she thought of the creatures that would rise with the night. Where would she hide?

Just then a sound of moving branches behind her made her heart skip a beat. She didn't move, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't notice her. But the sound came closer and closer. Sookie's hand was clenched against her heart. Suddenly a ginger red dog appeared from the bushes and Sookie let out the breath that she was holding.

"Dear God you scared me" she said to the dog who barked at her moving his tail happily.

"Maybe you can help me find somewhere to sleep for the night?" She asked him scratching his head.

The dog barked and ran in front of her, disappearing in the woods.

She exhaled. "Well I could try"

She started to move in the direction the dog took. She walked eyes wide opened, afraid to see something on her way. She was praying in her head for her safety, banning at the same time Freyda the Witch of Waste for her curse.

A few minutes had passed when she heard bushes moving in front of her. She looked around trying to find a place to hide and just as she found a large tree, she heard the familiar barking of the dog.

"You again?"

He barked twice and turned around. He barked one more time looking at Sookie then in front of them.

"You want me to follow you?"

He barked twice and jumped around her before moving straight ahead.

She followed him, wondering why she was trusting a dog but then she realized something was appearing in front of them. She thought at first it was an old ruin but then she realized it was a house, a big house. No, a castle she gasped.

She looked down at the dog who sat next to her.

"You brought me to the Dead Castle?!" she was exasperated. The dog had brought her to one of the most dangerous places.

She looked back to the trail she'd taken, then back at the old castle. She had nowhere else to go. Eric the Viking only cared for beauty and as she recalled her face in the mirror, she was certainly not pretty, so she had nothing to fear from him, right?

She scratched the dog's head while looking at the door.

"Okay, well… I don't think I have another choice, do I?" The dog barked. "Well thank you…Sam, I'm going to call you Sam, it fits you." The dog barked twice and Sookie laughed.

She started to move to the door, her heart beating faster as she came closer. Her hand reached the doorknob and she could see it trembling as she pressed the doorknob down.

She looked down at the dog and stepped inside. The dog hadn't move.

"Aren't you coming in?"

The dog barked and ran back in the woods.

"Okay, so it's me on my own…"

She closed the door and turned around. She was standing in a big dark room and her steps echoed around her. Despite the darkness, she could distinguish couches, armchairs and tables by the walls with a little kitchen in the corner. She walked some more and noticed some light. It was coming from a very large fireplace.

She moved towards the warmth of the fire and sat on a chair in front of it.

"A castle? A ruin if you ask me"

Just as she was sitting, she realized how tired she was, and her eyes began to close.

"In terms of curse, yours is quite one!" a voice said.

Sookie's blood froze and she opened her eyes fixing in front of her.

"And it won't be easy to free you from it"

The voice was coming from the flames. Her eyes went wide open.

"The fire is talking" she said to herself.

"You can't talk about your curse to anyone?"

"Are you Eric?" She asked suddenly feeling stupid.

"No absolutely not. My name is Cataliades. I am the Demon of fire."

Relief came through her. "Then you can free me from this curse?"

"Of course not!" He said. "You'll have to free me from the curse that keeps me here, then I can help you."

"Like a pact with a demon? But how will I know that you will keep your promise?" she asked.

"A demon never promises." Cataliades said through the flames.

"Then I can't help you" Sookie replied and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"You have to help me! I am bound by this pact, trapped in this fireplace! Because it's thanks to me that the Castle is protected from the creatures!"

Sookie stared at the demon with surprise.

"If you discover the secret of this pact, I will be free from this curse and then I will be able to free you!" His voice was filled with hope.

"So we have a deal" Sookie said with a yawn before she fell asleep.

Next morning, Sookie was woken up by someone knocking at the door. She opened her eyes and noticed some light escaping from thick black curtains that let her distinguish the place a bit better. Everything was dusty and old.

The banging was going on and Sookie heard footsteps coming down from a staircase. Just as the steps came closer, Sookie closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The footsteps stopped right behind Sookie.

"Who is she?" asked a woman's voice.

"Shreveport's door" Cataliades called out ignoring her question.

"When did she come in?" asked the woman again while walking to a table taking a black heavy cloak and putting it on. "I'm coming!"

She turned a lock one time and opened the door.

"I would like to talk to mister Northland"

"My master is out of town. I'm taking his messages during his absence." The woman answered with boredom in her voice.

"Here is an invitation from the Queen. The war has been declared and the Queen would like her best fighters on his side. Mister Northland is therefore essential."

Sookie stood up from her chair and grabbed logs down beside the fireplace that she threw in the flames.

The woman closed the door and walked towards Sookie.

"Who are you?" she asked her.

"Cataliades let me in."

"It's not true! She came in by herself, she comes from the woods."

"The woods?" The woman asked curious. "That's strange. You're not a Were, are you?" She took off her cloak and revealed herself to Sookie. She was a beautiful blond woman with very pale skin and Sookie wondered if she could be a Vampire, but it was daylight outside.

"A Were couldn't enter the Dead Castle." Cataliades answered the woman with conviction.

There was another banging on the door.

"Baton Rouge's door!" Cataliades called out.

The woman put the cloak back on and turned the lock twice before she opened the door.

Sookie approached the windows carefully as she heard the voice from outside say

"Good morning. Is this where Mister Northman lives?"

"Yes why?" asked the woman.

"The Queen would like to see mister Northman. Tell him he's urgently required. "

"I will inform my Master." The woman said before closing the door.

As Sookie stared outside, she realized that she was looking at a street with people and cars moving. There were no trees from the woods, just buildings and cars.

She went to the door and opened it. The smell of the town hit her and as she looked from right to left she couldn't believe that she was indeed in Baton Rouge. She closed the door and turned the green lock which showed now a red colour just above it. When she opened the gate again, she wasn't in Baton Rouge any more but in Shreveport. She gasped, this Castle was magical! She closed the door again and turned the lock three times, becoming blue. When she opened the door, she was back in the woods she came from.

"Stop playing with the door!" The woman told Sookie, clearly annoyed.

"So this castle is really magic?"

"No kidding" The woman replied rolling her eyes.

"If I turn again, where will this bring us?"

"You will have to ask to Eric."

The woman put her black cloak on the chair and moved to a closet in the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle and opened it. From where Sookie stood, she couldn't tell what it was but she couldn't help the cold shiver running down her spine.

As she looked at the woman drinking, Sookie's stomach started to growl. She went to her little bag and found some bread. She heard the woman grimacing.

"I hate it when it's cold."

"What?" Sookie dared asking.

"Blood" The woman replied smiling showing her bloody fangs.

Sookie gasped and didn't move.

"Oh don't worry, I won't bite you."

"You're a Vampire?"

"Yes Sherlock, I'm a Vampire." The woman rolled her eyes again and took a gulp with another grimace.

"But I don't understand, it's daylight outside."

"It's Cataliades' work."

Sookie turned to look at the fire.

"See? I protect this place." The Demon said with pride.

Then something hit Sookie. She couldn't hear her mind.

"Do you mind if I eat?" Sookie finally asked to the woman.

The woman just shrugged. Sookie turned back to the fire wondering if she could use it to boil water. She looked after a kettle and finally found an old one in the little kitchen that she rinsed and filled it with water. She went back to the fireplace with her kettle.

"Don't even think about it." Warned the woman.

Sookie turned to look at her. "Why not?"

"Cataliades only obeys to Eric. Why do you think I drink my blood cold?"

"Exactly!" added Cataliades.

"Oh please Cataliades" Sookie pleaded. "Be nice and let me boil some water for my coffee."

"I don't have to be nice!" Replied Cataliades "and I don't take orders from anyone else!" He added with large flames moving around.

Sookie leaned closer and whispered "You'd better obey me or I will tell Eric about our deal."

Cataliades gasped "Wha- what? Why did I let you come in!?"

Sookie put the kettle with an iron stick carefully in the flames that were moving violently around.

"So what do you decide?" Sookie asked with authority and Cataliades finally yield to her kettle.

"There you go!" Sookie added satisfied.

"I can't believe it, Cataliades has yield to her" said the woman behind them.

Sookie was watching the flames when the lock on the door started to move by itself. Then the door opened and a man entered, his head bent down, his long blond hair covering his face. He seemed exhausted.

"Eric, there you are!" said the woman. "I have messages from the King addressed to Northland and Northman.

Sookie turned her head and her heart jumped in her chest. It was her savior from the street. She looked back at the fire, not moving and fixed the kettle with her eyes as he approached her.

"Cataliades" His soft and warm voice gave Sookie gooseflesh. "Are you boiling water now?"

"She forced me!" Cataliades whined.

"That's new, it's unlike you. And who are you?" Eric asked Sookie gently.

Sookie felt suddenly very nervous but then realized that he couldn't recognize her with her distorted face. "My name is Sookie" then she added "your new cleaning lady."

"Let me help you."

He leaned against her and pushed her kindly aside, taking the stick from her hand. She noticed on his right forefinger a ring of white gold and a blue crystal at its center. She could smell his cologne and it reminded her of the time she was in his arms.

"And who hired you here?"

"I hired myself. I've never seen such a dirty place." She replied with confidence.

"Mmmh"

Eric turned to the woman. "Pam, give me two bottles of blood please."

He put the bottles beside the flames and when the water was finally boiling, Eric prepared the coffee for Sookie. He brought the kettle and the two warm bottles to a dusty table and sat down with Pam.

"Pam, you'll buy some food for Sookie today."

"It's not necessary" Sookie said as she sat down with her bread.

"We don't have human food here." Pam told her in her monotone voice.

Pam gave her a cup and Eric filled it with coffee.

Pam and Eric were drinking their blood and suddenly Eric stared at Sookie.

"Sookie, can you show me what you have in your pocket?"

"What?" She shrugged and her hand found something in the pocket of her dress. It was a tiny piece of paper "What is it?" She asked surprised.

"Let me see" Eric said and Sookie handed it to Eric.

Just as his fingers touched the paper, it turned into flames and burned the table letting words appear in the old wood.

Both Sookie and Pam gasped in surprise.

"What the hell?" Pam said.

"It's a message from Freyda. It's powerful magic, very ancient." He read the words out loud.

"O you Vampire who captured a Demon, O you insensible man, Your soul will always be mine."

He then stood up. "Cataliades, intensify the shields around the castle, will you? And prepare some warm water in the bathroom."

He went upstairs and disappeared.

Pam stared at Sookie with suspicion.

"Is it Freyda who send you here?"

"Certainly not!" Sookie replied with offence. "That Witch cursed me, she-, she-." Sookie tried to tell about her curse but she couldn't pronounce a word, it was like her mouth couldn't mutter what she had in mind. She hit the table violently and stood up with anger.

Sookie spent the rest of the following hours moving around the floor to find what she needed to clean the castle. She dusted off then moped the floor of the ground floor, cleaning all the closets, couches, tables and chairs.

Cataliades called after her "Sookie! Sookie, I need wood! I'm going to die if you don't give me a log!"

The flame of the Demon was indeed getting smaller on its little piece of wood. Sookie came to the fireplace and instead of giving the Demon a log, she grabbed a clamp and gripped the piece of wood where the Demon's flame was attached to and put it in a little bucket.

"What are you doing?" Cataliades asked and she could tell by his voice that he was worried.

"I'm just going to remove the ashes. It will only take a minute."

"Hurry I'm dying here!"

Sookie dusted off piles and piles of ashes.

"Hurry Sookie, I don't want to die!" The little flame was fighting with its little log to stay alive.

Sookie put all the ashes in a large old dirty sheet that she moved on the door and threw them outside in the woods.

Outside she could here Cataliades calling her name "Sookie, Sookie, hurry!"

When Sookie came back inside she saw Eric standing in front of the fireplace holding Cataliades in his hands and blowing on him. The little cold flame which had become blue, slowly turned back into a red and warm color. Eric carefully put the little flame back on two new logs in the fireplace. The little flame came back to life and returned to a stronger fire.

Sookie just stood there, astonished by what she was seeing when Eric looked back at her.

"Please be gentle with Cataliades. We all need him here."

He passed by her and stopped at the opened door.

Pam appeared from the staircase not knowing what was happening.

"Master where are you going?"

Eric closed the door and turned the lock until it became black.

"Pam, tell the cleaning lady to calm down."

When he opened the door, there were no streets or woods, just a void and flames far away.

Eric flew in the void and disappeared. The door closed itself behind him and the lock turned back to blue.

**So did you like the update? Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!  
>I am so glad to see that my little story is followed by many of you. Here comes a new chapter. I should warn you that Eric is a little out of character in one scene but I wanted to stay true to the movie for what happens. I hope you'll still like him.<br>I'll try to post the updates regurlarly, as I told some of you. The story is completed, so I just have to post the chapters ;)  
>And so you know, lemons are coming soon! :D<strong>

**Thank you again for reading! **

* * *

><p>Pam and Sookie just stood by the door.<p>

"What happened again?" Pam asked Sookie, a hand on her hips.

"She let me die!" Cataliades shouted in the background. "If I die, Eric will die with me."

Sookie walked back to fireplace holding her broom and her bucket.

"I'm a cleaning lady, my work is to clean up" she retorted back angry and upset. "Is that clear?"

Since she was finished cleaning the ground floor, she went to the stairs and Pam suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I forbid you to come and clean my room!" She warned Sookie.

"Alright, just move out of my way."

Sookie went upstairs, desperate by the grubbiness of the castle. She opened a first door and realized it was the bathroom. It was desolated by dirt.

"Are all Vampires like you both?"

"That's not my bathroom!" Pam shouted from her bedroom.

"Well that doesn't mean it has to be that dirty" She whispered to herself.

As she cleaned every space of the room, she suddenly caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face was still badly swollen but then she realized that since she woke up she hadn't heard a single thought. Her headache was completely gone too. It seemed that Vampires had no thoughts. Sookie exhaled with sadness realizing that she would have to bear the ugly face forever. She dried a tear from her cheek and went back to cleaning the whole floor.

When she was finished, she opened a window and could see the trees and the woods from the height of the floor. The sky was deep blue and the sun was shining. It was surprising that Cataliades could protect Pam and Eric from daylight. But then again, it was all ruled by magic and nothing in the Dead Castle was normal.

When she looked down, she noticed that Sam the dog was watching her back.

"Hey Sam!" she called out and he barked at her moving happily his tail.

Sookie spent the rest of the day washing clothes and put everything in order.

Soon enough it was night and Sookie started to feel tired. She had made herself a bed from an old mattress that she'd put close to the fireplace. Pam had disappeared in her room so Sookie was alone with Cataliades.

Pam had brought her some food in the early evening. After eating some dinner alone, Sookie went to her little bed to lie down.

Hours later, Eric came back in the Castle. His clothes were tattered and his flesh was burned. He sat on the chair that Sookie had let in front of the fireplace.

"You stink of burned flesh" Cataliades told him. "If you don't watch out, you will completely burn, even with my spell." His arm of flame grabbed then a log that was placed right beside him and put it on his little bed of embers. "Look, Sookie put some logs for me. It's nice, isn't it?"

Eric leaned forward and opened his torn white shirt. "This war is terrible." His voice was low and sad. "The Kingdom is destroyed up to the border of Arkansas."

"I've always hated wars. Everything is so unstable."

"I was attacked by my fellows."

"Old Vampires?"

He shook his head. "No they were rogues. But they were turned by ancient Vampires."

"They will all regret afterward. They won't be able to control them long."

"They don't care anymore." Eric said tired.

"Shouldn't you go to the meeting with the Queen today?" Cataliades reminded him.

"Yes I know." Eric stood up. "Can you prepare warm water for my bath?"

He walked to the stairs and passed by the little mattress where Sookie was sleeping deeply. He stopped at her feet and stared at her in silence. She was lying on her side, her face peaceful and beautiful. Eric studied her fine features and recognized instantly the girl from the street. He knew that the curse Freyda had spelled on her was meant against him. She'd seen them together that day in the street.

He turned around and disappeared upstairs.

Next morning, Sookie woke up and went upstairs to the bathroom. She watched in the mirror hoping some changes but her face was still swollen. She shrugged and took a shower. When she was ready, she went downstairs and noticed money on the table.

"Eric put it there so you can buy some food."

"Oh" she said surprised by his thoughtfulness.

She decided to go to a place where nobody would know her and turned the lock on the red side. She opened the door and found herself in Shreveport. It was a beautiful day but as she walked in the streets, she noticed damaged buildings and public notices on the walls. They were all about the war with pictures of the Vampire King from Arkansas. She could see fear in people's eyes and she realized that the Dead Castle was after all the best place to hide.

She didn't take long to buy her food because her headache was back as soon as she was close to Humans.

When she went back inside the castle, she took a glass of water and sat on the chair in front of Cataliades.

"Are you feeling okay Sookie?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, just tired." She was in fact completely exhausted by the voices that had entered her mind and the silence in the castle was a great relief.

Suddenly a door was slammed upstairs and footsteps came running downstairs. Sookie stood up and saw Eric coming to her, wearing only a towel around his waist, holding a pink shirt in his hands.

"Sookie what have you done?" He asked her showing her his shirt.

"Just some cleaning?" she said realizing that something might have colored his white shirt into pink. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY?" He repeated despaired. "I told you to calm down with the cleaning!" He sat down on the chair. "I'm going to be humiliated!"

"It's not that bad" Sookie tried to ease him. "That color will suit your eyes." She tried some more.

Blood started to bleed from his eyes and nose and ran down his body.

"It's useless if I'm not going to look good in it. What people will think of me?" He said holding his head between his hands. Dark shadows were growing around him and started to reach the flames.

"Eric, stop!" Cataliades pleaded him.

Pam appeared from the stairs.

"Oh not again…" she exhaled. "He's invoking the dark spirits. Last time it happened was five hundred years ago when he left a stupid medium."

"Eric please, calm down. If you don't like this shirt, you can still put another one." She added putting her hand gently on his shoulder. But in the contact of her skin, blood filtered out of the pores of his skin.

Sookie felt anger and humiliation rise in her.

"Very well! If you want to bleed out, fine! But it's just a shirt! I've never been pretty and I never complained! How can you be so self-centered and superficial?!" she shouted at him. "I'm tired of this place! It's not a castle, it's an asylum!" She turned around and went to the door opening it to the woods.

Outside it was dark because of the rain. Sookie ran into the woods and then stopped under a tree. She looked down and started to cry. All the feelings that she had kept hidden from the day she had discovered her curse, were suddenly coming out to the surface. She cried all her pain out and the rain washed the tears from her cheeks.

She felt something warm and wet hit her arm and as she opened her eyes, she saw Sam the dog staring at her with worry in his brown eyes.

"Oh Sam, thank you. You're the kindest of dogs" she said crying some more.

The dog sat close to her and waited for her to calm down.

"Sookie!"

Pam's voice came from the castle.

The dog nudged Sookie.

"Yes Sam, I heard."

She stood up and walked between the trees. The sky was dark, it was almost night now and it was still raining.

"Sookie, there you are" Pam said with apparent relief. "You have to do something. Eric's blood is starting to reach Cataliades."

"What now?" She asked herself as she entered.

As she stepped inside, she could see Eric's blood smearing Cataliades who was trying to escape the red thick liquid from touching him.

"Sookie, Help me!" Cataliades pleaded again.

"This castle is a nightmare. Pam, help me take him to the bathroom."

They both grabbed him by the arms and went upstairs. Half way on the stairs, Sookie heard something fall and as she looked back she noticed that Eric had lost the towel around his waist. She fixed straight ahead and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

As they reached the bathroom she let Pam with Eric and went back downstairs to wash the trail of blood that he'd left behind.

When she had cleaned up all the blood from the stairs and the fireplace, she warmed some blood and went upstairs with the bottle of blood.

She knocked at the door of the bedroom and opened it.

She saw the inside of Eric's bedroom for the first time. The walls were all covered by charms and amulets of all sorts, moving and tinkling. There were no windows, just a King-size bed in the middle where Eric lied.

"I brought you some blood. It will help you heal."

He shook his head, his eyes still closed.

"Okay, I put it on the nightstand. Drink it while it's still warm." She said kindly.

She turned around and walked back to the door.

"Don't go" He said with his soft voice. "Sookie."

She moved away from the door and walked back to the bed.

"Do you want to drink your blood?" she tried again.

He shook his head. She looked around and found a chair that she brought beside the bed and sat down.

A charm hanging right above his head started to turn around, tinkle and sparkle.

Eric opened his eyes and fixed the charm.

"Freyda is looking for me, she wants to know where I live."

Sookie fixed at the charm surprised.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Sookie. I'm running off. All these amulets and charms are only spells to protect myself from her because I'm hiding from her."

Sookie stared at his face and slowly realized that deep inside him, he was like a young boy.

"I really would like to know the reason why Freyda is chasing you." Sookie told Eric.

"There was a time when I was married to her by contract and I ran away before the end of the contract."

Sookie exhaled.

"Now that the war is declared, the Queen summoned me to her Castle, both as Northland and Northman."

"Eric, Northland, Northman, how many names do you have?" Sookie asked amazed.

"As many as I need to live as a free man."

"Mmmh" Sookie understood his reason. "Do you have to meet the Queen?"

Eric nodded.

"Well, it's not complicated, you will still meet the Queen!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Eric opened his eyes and stared at her astonished.

"You have to meet her and tell her to end this war, this foolish war. And that you don't want to be part of it."

Eric exhaled. "Sookie you don't know these Vampires."

"But it's the Queen! She has a duty to protect her people!"

Eric jumped straight in his bed "Sookie, I have an idea! _You _will meet the Queen!"

"What?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yes! There's a ball tonight at the Castle! You will go there and tell the Queen to stop the war and maybe even the High Pythoness will forget about me too!" He said with enthusiasm.

"The High Pythoness?"

They both left the bedroom and Sookie went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She put on a silver and white long dress that Pam had given her. She braided her hair up and thought that her swollen face made her look ridiculous even if the dress was beautiful.

She went downstairs and Eric and Pam were waiting for her.

"Okay I'm ready." She said with confidence.

She went to the door and as she turned the lock on the green color, Eric appeared from behind.

His mouth was just above her ear and he took her hand in his putting on her forefinger a ring just like his, with a little red crystal.

"This ring will protect you, so you can come back to us safe and sound." He whispered to her ear.

She turned her face to look up at him suddenly nervous.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be there too but in another appearance."

He opened the door to her.

"Now go Sookie, good luck!" he said.

She stepped outside and found herself in the street of Baton Rouge in the middle of the night, a car was waiting for her.

**So? :)  
>I'm waiting for your reviews! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So here comes a short update. Right after this one, you'll finally have lemoooooooon! :)**

**Thank you again for all your alerts and the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sure it won't be as easy as he thinks." Sookie whispered to herself as she sat in the car.<p>

The streets were calm and to her own relief she didn't see any Humans. She was too afraid to hear their minds.

As she approached the Castle, she could see Vampires guarding the streets and checking the guests.

Sookie got out of the car and gave her card to the guard.

"Your name please" he asked.

"Northman"

The Vampire nodded and Sookie entered the courtyard.

As she walked in, a woman came close to her.

Sookie looked up and her blood froze.

"Nice to see you again. You're the girl from the tearoom."

"Freyda the Witch of Waste" Sookie whispered to herself.

"Thank you for bringing my message to Eric."

Sookie said nothing and fixed the way in front of her.

"By the way, how is he?"

"He's a coward." Sookie replied.

"And can I ask you what you're doing here?" Freyda asked her.

"I'm looking for another job. I'm tired of Eric. What about you?"

"Me? The Queen herself invited me. In the end, this stupid Pythoness has finally realized how important I am."

Sookie turned towards Freyda and stared at her with anger. "Then maybe you can free me from the spell."

Freyda laughed. "My dear girl, that is not possible I'm afraid. I cast spells, I don't remove them. Goodbye" she said before disappearing in the castle.

The ballroom was full of Vampires, some of them were dancing, and other were talking or drinking from Humans. Sookie felt out of her place. She tried to be as invisible as possible and it seemed to work since no Vampires were paying attention to her.

It was until a man approached her.

Sookie was astonished, knowing how she really looked like. The man in front of her had dark hair and long sideburns that looked very old fashioned. Suddenly she realized that it was certainly Eric using some kind of spell.

"The High Pythoness would like to meet you. Please follow me."

Sookie stared at him and followed him becoming nervous. They left the ballroom and walked through a corridor. As Sookie passed an opened door, she noticed Freyda the Witch of Waste standing in the middle of the room.

The man with dark hair guided Sookie to another large door and opened it. They entered an old and beautiful glasshouse with tropical flowers, plants and trees all around. Sookie looked up and she could see the stars shining above them.

In the middle of the glasshouse, an old woman was sitting on a throne.

The man stopped beside the woman and nodded.

"You must be Sookie" The old woman said in a raspy voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Sookie could tell the woman was blind.

"I am the High Pythoness, the Queen is at my service." Sookie felt her heart jump with anxiety.

Sookie's eyes moved from the old woman to the man standing next to her.

"This man is Bill, the Queen's messenger." The High Pythoness answered as if she'd heard Sookie's thought. "He guided you to me."

Sookie exhaled with relief, knowing it wasn't Eric.

"Does your relief mean that I won't meet Eric?"

"No and he even send me to meet you. It shows that he won't be of any help to the Queen in this war."

"This is unfortunate" the High Pythoness said with sadness in her voice. "I had chosen him as my apprentice centuries ago. He was my strongest and most gifted follower." She turned her head towards the side and paused. "I was relieved to have found in this world such a talented Vampire by my side. But unfortunately a Demon took his soul and after that Eric left my side. He uses his powers only for personal purposes." She added in a serious tone.

She turned her head back towards Sookie.

"Eric is dangerous. His power is too strong even for a Vampire as old as him. If he keeps this path, he will know the same fate than the Witch of Waste."

The High Pythoness turned to Bill "Bring her in here."

He nodded and disappeared. Sookie started to feel really nervous. She never thought that Eric would be in such trouble. He was just supposed to stop the War.

Bill came back followed by a young Vampire pushing a chair where Freyda was sitting.

Sookie gasped as she recognized her.

They stopped the chair next to Sookie and she almost felt sorry for the Witch. Her face was the one of a very old woman. Her nice features were now hidden by layers of wrinkles and the skin on the rest of her body was completely burned.

"What happened to her?" Sookie asked the High Pythoness.

"She received the punishment for her crimes. She also lost all her powers. She used to be a wonderful Witch but she entered into a pact with a terrible Demon too. She lost her soul and mind and did terrible things during many years. She chose the dark side and I cannot accept Vampires like her in this world. If Eric decides to come here in the attention of serve me, then I can help him to break his pact with the Demon. If not, then he will have the same fate as Freyda or worse."

Sookie felt anger rise. She made a step forward.

"It's my turn to talk now!"

Bill who stood beside the High Pythoness looked at her completely chocked.

"I understand now why Eric refused to meet the Queen. What is this place? You invite people and catch them to torture them! And then you pretend that Eric doesn't have a soul? I can agree that he's selfish and unpredictable but he's honest, generous and fair. He only wishes to live as a free Vampire."

As Sookie spoke, her heart felt lighter and without knowing it, her face slowly returned to her normal one.

"He could never become an evil Monster and he needs no one to find the way of his freedom. And I trust him with all my heart!"

"You are blinded by your love for Eric, young girl."

"Eric!" Freyda suddenly repeated grabbing Sookie's dress. "Where is he? Is he coming? I want his soul, I want his soul! Eric, give me your soul!" She pleaded holding on Sookie desperately.

"Freyda please calm down. Eric is not coming." Sookie said trying to move away from Freyda.

"He will come!" The High Pythoness proclaimed. "I know it, because now I know his weakness."

A man dressed in a black cloak like a monk entered in the glasshouse followed by servants.

"Your Highness." A dark and raspy voice said. "The Queen is ready for the ceremony." He added, showing a silver knife resting on black velvet.

"Thank you." The High Pythoness said with what seemed like suspicion.

Sookie stared at the monk then back at the High Pythoness. Just then another monk entered.

"You Highness, the guests are waiting for you."

The High Pythoness smiled knowingly. "I'll come, just leave us." She turned to the first monk. "Eric, I'm happy to finally see you."

Eric let the hood of the cloak fall to reveal his face. Sookie gasped as she watched him come close to her, putting an arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Your Highness." He said bowing.

"I knew it was you." She answered.

"I respected my promise. I don't want to fight with you, your Highness. So now Sookie and I will leave."

"I won't let you go!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly the air around them changed and was charged with strong energy until they were plunged in a total darkness. Sookie felt terrified but Eric's strong arm was still holding her close to him, while Freyda was clutching her legs tight. With fright her face had returned swollen.

"Sookie don't look down, you could fall into the darkness." Eric told her.

"It is time to show her your true face, Eric." The voice of the High Pythoness echoed in the darkness.

Flames appeared from the shadows and surrounded them. Sookie saw them turning around and she could distinguish eyes in the sparks of fire that reminded her of Cataliades' ones.

Eric started to growl and as Sookie looked up at him, she could see his skin burn and his fangs growing.

Sookie saw something move on the side and she put her hands on Eric's face so he could focus on her.

"Eric no, it's a trap!" Just then a lightning shot through the air and Eric jumped just before it hit Sookie.

Eric flew through the roof of the glasshouse, breaking it in tiny pieces. He was holding Sookie in his arms and Freyda who was still firmly attached to Sookie's legs.

They landed in the garden of the Castle. Eric turned towards Sookie holding her shoulder.

"There's a car right this way." He showed her with his finger.

"What about you?" Sookie asked with worry.

"I will distract the guards while you drive to the Dead Castle."

"The Dead Castle? But I don't even how to find it!"

"Don't worry Sookie, everything will be fine. The ring will show you the way. You just have to call Cataliades from your heart." He told her warmly.

"Cataliades?" Sookie asked as she stared at the ring. The red crystal suddenly started to shine and a thin line of red light appeared in the air. "It shines" She whispered in awe.

"If you follow the light you will find the Dead Castle." He told her.

"If I'd known you were coming, I wouldn't have done all this for nothing!" She told him with anger.

"It's your presence there that gave me the strength to come." He whispered in her ear. "You saved my life Sookie and you don't even know how in danger I was." He added staring back at her with sincerity, leaving Sookie totally speechless.

He stepped back and jumped in the air.

"Eric don't leave me!" She called after him.

"Don't worry, you will be fine! Follow the light!" He added before disappearing in the sky.

Sookie looked down at the ring.

"Come on Freyda" she said to the old woman and started to walk towards the car.

As they sat inside, Sookie stared at the ring and thought of Cataliades. The thin line of light appeared and showed her the direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, it's so nice to receive the note in my email account and then read your nice words. **

**So I'm posting the update sooner than I planned with some sweet lemon and a little cliffy :)**

* * *

><p>She drove a while until the light stopped at a door that she quickly recognized. She stopped the car and helped Freyda out of it. Sookie opened the door and was received by Pam.<p>

"Thank God there you are!" She said relieved.

Sookie looked up at her smiling, happy to see that Pam considered as a friend.

"Who's that old woman?"

"It's what's left of Freyda, the Witch of Waste."

Pam arched an eyebrow.

"The High Pythoness' punition." Sookie explained as she put the old Witch on the couch and helped her lie down.

"I don't like her" Cataliades informed as his sparkling eyes fixed her. "I don't trust her."

"And yet you let her in." Pam added.

"I didn't, Sookie did." He replied.

Sookie rolled her eyes. She was suddenly feeling tired and worried for Eric not coming back.

Pam went upstairs leaving Sookie alone with the sleeping Witch and Cataliades.

She tried to stay awake but soon enough she fell asleep still sitting on the chair in her white dress.

A few hours later, the door opened and Cataliades looked towards the shadow moving in.

"Have you seen how you look like?" He asked Eric. "You're outdoing yourself!"

Eric, whose arms and legs were partially burnt, just moved towards the stairs to his bedroom.

Sookie woke up when she heard the door of his bedroom close.

"Is it Eric? Is he back?" She asked Cataliades. She sat up as she noticed the blood on the floor. Her finger touched a strain of blood and she could feel it still warm. She stood up and lit a candle, then walked towards the staircase.

Sookie could tell by the blood she saw on the stairs that Eric was badly injured. She followed the trail of blood to his bedroom's door. She stopped and put her ear on the door trying to hear something.

"Eric?"

Since it was silent, she slowly opened the door and entered the room. It was plunged in darkness, only lightened by the candle she was holding. She moved her hand and found him sitting on his bed, his back towards her.

He had his cloak still on and his head bent down. She walked slowly around the bed until she stood in front of him. He was breathing hard and she could tell he was hurt.

"Eric" She said again worried. "What happened to you?"

"Don't stay here Sookie" He said with a raspy growling voice and distress in his eyes.

"No Eric, I want to help you, tell me what to do. I want to free you from this curse." She put the candlestick on the nightstand.

"You can't help me as you can't free yourself from your own curse."

"I would do anything for you Eric" she said, putting carefully her hand on his cheek.

He looked up at her and she gasped when she noticed his extended fangs and how the skin of his handsome face was burnt.

"Oh Eric" she said with sadness.

He lifted his hand to her face and his thumb caressed the soft skin of her face, smiling to her when he saw that her face was the one of the girl he'd met.

"You need to heal" she added. "Do you want me to get you blood?" she asked.

He shook his head.

She hesitated then asked "Do you want my blood?"

He stared at her with a mixture of shock and desire, then finally slowly nodded.

Sookie felt her cheek burn and she moved her right wrist to his. He took it in his hands and guided her to lie down next to him on the bed.

They looked at each other in silence and finally Eric brought her wrist to his mouth. Sookie's heart accelerated as she followed his moves until his fangs pierced her flesh. She gasped first with pain but it was soon replaced by a moan of pleasure rejoined by Eric's.

He pulled her against him as he drank and held her tight against his chest. Sookie saw his skin heal as he gulped her blood, moaning. After a few gulps, he licked the punctures and his mouth, still on her skin, moved up along her arm to her neck where he nuzzled. Sookie couldn't hold back the gasp of pleasure she felt. His arms were like snakes moving around her body to keep her in his strong hold and it felt good.

His lips caressed her skin under her ear and she could hear the low rumble from his chest. His tongue licking her ear send shivers down her spine right to her center. She was burning and yet she had never felt more alive. He finally brought his lips to hers and kissed her, slowly, his tongue seeking hers and taking it languorously.

She finally moved her hand to grip his hair and he growled, trapping her under him, flexing his hips. Her body responded by opening her legs. His hands moved to her thighs then up to her hips, bringing her dress up in the process.

Sookie shivered when his nails lightly scraped her skin. She sought for air and his mouth moved to her neck. He pulled the top of her dress down and licked her nipples as he flexed his hips against her, Sookie's hips responding back.

Eric sat suddenly up and took off his cloak before pulling Sookie's dress off. He took her naked body in his arms and kissed her passionately laying her back on the bed.

Sookie looked at him with the same glazed eyes as his. She couldn't mutter a word, she felt completely lost in his touch and when he leant down on her to kiss her, she fell even deeper under his control. He stopped kissing her and stared at her when he entered her. He waited for her to adjust then entered her completely. They moved together taken by the spiral of their desire, increasing their thrusts until they reached climax.

Sookie stared at him wondering how she could feel so wonderful when they were both terribly cursed. Eric caressed her cheek, looking at her with awe and kindness.

"Sleep my Sookie" He whispered to her, kissing her gently.

Just as she closed her eyes, she thought she heard him leave the bed and the room.

It was the sound of the entry door that awoke her.

She sat up in the bed and looked around her. She was all alone in Eric's bedroom and she couldn't help but feeling disappointed and the fear of losing him. She stood up and went to the bathroom. As she stood in front of the mirror, she noticed that her face was a bit less swollen.

When she was dressed, she went downstairs and saw that Freyda was still asleep. She went on to prepare breakfast and went to Cataliades with her kettle.

"Has Eric left?" she asked him.

"Sookie, you must hurry finding the curse that bonds me to Eric." His flames were jittery. "We don't have time, we must act fast"

"Or he will burn from the inside? So what the High Pythoness showed me wasn't a lie…"

"I can't tell you" he answered. "I'm not a medium, just a Demon." His flames moved around.

Sookie leant down and stared at Cataliades with gravity.

"The High Pythoness told me something. She said that Eric gave you something very precious. What is it? And where did you put it?"

The flames reduced as if Cataliades was trying to hide under his logs.

"It's a secret I can't share, it's part of the pact."

"No kidding!" Sookie said straightening up, her hands on her hips. "What if I throw a bucket of water on you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Cataliades exclaimed with worry and added "Eric would die with me."

Sookie shrugged, went to the door and opened it to the woods. Outside, the morning fog was slowly rising and she could smell the familiar scent of dead leaves. Fall was coming.

She heard the bushes move behind her and turned around to see Sam the dog appear.

"Hi Sam" She leant down to scratch his head. "We'll have to be brave."

The dog barked at her and licked her arm. Sookie smiled at him and walked back to the Dead Castle.

She spent the day cleaning the castle, using her energy in something useful. The old Freyda had been deeply weakened by the High Pythoness and even Cataliades' magic couldn't protect her from daylight as it did with Eric and Pam. So Sookie had hidden her in one of the bedroom.

When night arrived, Pam showed up and looked around.

"I need to go to town Sookie. With the old bitch here we need more blood." She eyed Sookie up and down, an eyebrow up "Well I guess Eric has found his own deliverer."

Later that evening, Pam came back but Eric was still gone. Sookie spent the night with Freyda sitting and staring at the fire while Pam was reading some magazine. Cataliades was still very suspicious.

"Be careful Sookie, it's still Freyda, an old Vampire."

"There's no danger, she lost all her powers." Sookie answered back.

"Why is she staring at me then?" He asked her.

"What a pretty fire" Freyda mumbled with a raspy voice.

Just then the lock on the door turned and the door opened. Eric entered the castle wearing black trousers and the pink shirt, smiling.

"Eric" Sookie whispered gazing at him, her heart hammering in her chest.

He smiled at her and then looked around.

"So we have a new guest in the castle. Cataliades, you let her in?"

"I didn't!" he exclaimed back "Sookie did"

Suddenly Eric laughed warmly.

"This Dead Castle is getting too small. Cataliades, we need some changes."

The old Freyda was staring at Eric.

"What a handsome man" she said with her raspy voice.

Eric grabbed the shovel besides the fireplace and placed it in front of Cataliades who moved on the shovel. Eric went to the middle of the room and turned towards the three women.

"Don't move!" He instructed them.

He held the shovel right in front of him and closed his eyes. The crystal around his neck started to shine and his hair started to float. Suddenly the little flame in the shovel turned into a flamboyant fire. Cataliades' form became stronger and the energy of his flame moved around faster and faster until the Dead castle began to crack.

Sookie stared around her and she could see that the room became larger, doors appeared on the walls and new furniture appeared out of nowhere.

The energy finally fell down and the flame returned to its normal size.

"It's done" Eric said and place Cataliades carefully back in the fireplace.

Sookie gasped. The Dead Castle was no longer the desolated place Sookie had known. The walls were covered in a way that strangely reminded her of her Gran's house. The furniture were in the same fashion and for the first time, Sookie felt like being home.

Pam stood up "I hope you didn't redecorate my room, Eric. You know the risk of doing so." She menaced.

Eric giggled "Don't worry Pam, your bedroom is exactly the same."

Sookie walked to the window and gasped when she realized that she was staring at her old gravel yard.

"This is-" she said with wonder.

Eric went to her "Come Sookie, I have something to show you."

She followed him to a door "I added a room for you. Look"

She walked inside and gasped when she recognized her old bedroom. She could feel tears in her eyes. She turned to Eric

"This room? Why?"

"Because I thought it would make you happy." He said, leant against the door frame, smiling genuinely when he saw that her face had returned to her beautiful one. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I like it a lot." She looked around. "It's perfect for a cleaning lady" She added resigned and as she looked at him, her face was back to the swollen one.

"There is a wardrobe for you, but you can see it later. Come with me."

She followed him out of her bedroom to the entry door of the castle. Eric opened it and as Sookie approached, her heart was pounding in her chest. It was as if she was in her Gran's house.

"Look Sookie, I changed the colors on the lock."

He closed the door and turned the lock on the red one. "That's one of the new exits."

When he opened the door again, fresh air hit them. Sookie stepped outside and gasped. She was standing in the middle of mountains in the bright summer.

"It's a little gift for you" Eric told her holding her gaze. "After you" he said showing her the way.

Sookie was amazed. She was surrounded by fields of wild mountain flowers slowly dancing in the fresh blowing wind. Far away she could see high mountain tops still covered with snow, highlighted by the deep blue sky and reflected by the lakes a few meters away from them.

"So what do you think of my secret garden?" Eric asked her as he took her hand and walked her towards the lakes.

"It's breathtaking." Sookie whispered, completely amazed by the beauty of the landscape. "Where is it?" She asked him

"We are in Sweden." He told her smiling.

She stared at him chocked.

"Cataliades' powers are unlimited" he explained.

Sookie let go of Eric's hand as they reached the border of the lake, and she ran to it, twirling around.

"Oh thank you so much Eric! This is wonderful, I love it with all my heart. It's like being in a dream."

Eric came standing next to her, staring at her intently. Her face had returned to her pretty one.

She looked back at him "It's strange, I feel like I've been here before."

He took her hand "Come with me." He whispered.

They walked on the bright green grass and as they reached the top of the hill, Sookie smiled as she noticed a little wooden house in a very old structure, which reminded her of the Viking style.

"There, you see" he pointed her the house "It's the house where I used to spent time alone when I was a young Human."

"You came here alone?" She asked with sadness.

"My uncle showed me this place. It was our secret. I haven't been here since then." He looked down at her. "But now Sookie, you can come here whenever you want."

She stared back at him and saw him lean down. She closed her eyes just as his lips touched hers. It started gently and as Sookie was pulled closer against his body, she let herself fall over again in his embrace. She could feel her body react as strongly as it did the night before.

When Eric broke the kiss, he could see the desire burn in her eyes. He smiled at her and turned back towards the little house.

As he started to walk down the hill, Sookie stood back letting go off his hand.

He stopped just as he felt his hand emptied of hers and looked back at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her worried.

"I'm afraid." She said and looked down. "I'm afraid to lose you and not seeing you ever again." Her eyes found his. Her stare was grave. "Eric, why don't you tell me the truth? You know that even if you're a monster, it doesn't change how I feel."

Eric walked back up to her smiling. He gently put his hand on her cheek.

"The only thing that counts for me is that you're all happy in the Dead Castle and that you don't need anything. Look at all these flowers, you could sell them in the new house? It would be wonderful for you Sookie."

"And do all that whilst you would be gone?" Sookie asked him trying to hide the disappointment she was feeling. "No, I want to stay with you Eric, I want to help you" She looked down at their feet. "I know I'm not pretty, but at least I would help you taking care of the Dead Castle."

"What are you saying? Of course you're pretty Sookie!"

Eric suddenly noticed how her face slowly became swollen again.

"With this face, I know I'm not and I don't care." She whispered her eyes closed.

Eric stared at her with pain, feeling her sadness course in her veins. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but then he felt something coming from the Castle.

"We have to go back to Cataliades" He finally said and took her hand. They almost ran to the door and just as they entered, Eric turned the lock on the black color and disappeared in the darkness.

Pam came to help Sookie inside.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"I don't know! Cataliades, what happened?" Sookie asked him.

"Rogues are attacking the city." He answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!  
>Thank you so much for the story alerts! It's really nice to see that you like the story :)<strong>

**Sorry for not posting sooner. RL was busy... So here comes another update and in the next chapter there will be some lemons ;)**

* * *

><p>Sookie looked by the window and stared at the trees of the woods. She thought of Eric fighting the rogues and it made her sad that she couldn't even help him. She moved back in the room and tried to find something to keep her mind busy.<p>

When night arrived, Sookie went checking on Freyda. She was still very weak and rested in the darkness of her room.

Sookie went downstairs. It felt so strange to wander in the rooms which were almost identical to her old home.

She took some clothes that needed to be sewed. She sat on the chair in front of the fireplace and started to sew in silence.

The door opened and Sookie stared at the figure coming inside. It was Pam who clearly noticed the disappointment on Sookie's face.

"Don't worry Sookie, Eric always comes back. He's often gone for several days, but he always comes back home."

"Thank you Pam" Sookie smiled at her warmly.

"I bought some blood for Freyda." Sookie took the bottles and went upstairs to Freyda's bedroom.

When Freyda finished the last bottle, she stared at Sookie.

"Love is such a beautiful feeling." She said. "You're in love, my dear. I'm old but not blind."

Sookie exhaled and sat down beside her bed.

"Tell me everything" She added.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sookie finally asked.

"Of course!" Freyda exclaimed. "I still am"

"Really?" Sookie was surprised by her answer.

"But between you and me, we cannot expect anything from men. On the other side, a young heart is so delicious." She said, her fangs extended.

"You're disgusting." Sookie told her.

Freyda smiled and added "This little heart down there seems delicious."

A siren suddenly started to ring out outside. Sookie stood up

"What is it?"

"The war is coming closer and spies have been sent by the High Pythoness. She's looking after the Castle. Hopefully our good fire is protecting us from those monsters."

Sookie left the room and went downstairs. She checked if Cataliades needed more wood and finally went to her new bedroom.

Two days passed and Eric had not come back yet. Sookie tried to hide her concern and not to think of him too much, so she busied herself with cleaning the castle and walking in the mountains. She loved the new place he had given her. She enjoyed the beauty of the landscape, the fresh air, the bright colors, and she liked to spend some time alone in his little wooden house that she had decorated with the wild flowers.

During day, the Dead Castle was silent but at night, they could hear the Vampires fight in town, especially if the door's lock was on Shreveport. Hopefully just as Freyda had told Sookie, Cataliades was protecting them. Freyda was getting much better but still looked like an old woman. On the other side, Sookie had noticed that her face had slowly returned back, even though she wasn't completely healed.

On the third day, in the afternoon, Sookie was in her old garden, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She still couldn't believe that Eric had used the magic from Cataliades to move the Dead Castle in her old house. And even if the little tea house wasn't there anymore, she could still enjoy the pleasure of being home.

As she was watering the flowers, Sookie was surprised to hear the motor of a car approaching the house. She turned around and saw her brother getting out of the car.

"Sookie!" he came to her and hugged her tight.

"Jason" she whispered and hugged him back, feeling tears in her eyes.

He looked down at her. "What happened to your face?"

She shrugged "Nothing, just a little allergy. Do you want something to eat?" she asked him just like in the old days.

"Na… it's okay. I just came to see how you were doing. I was worried about you."

"Come in, I'll give you something to drink."

They entered the house and Freyda was sitting in front of the fire, resting. Jason eyed her suspiciously and looked around. "It has changed since last time I was here." He told Sookie as he put his bag on the table.

Sookie shrugged as she poured him some lemonade. "Just a few things."

Jason emptied the glass and smiled. "Well I see you're okay, I can go back now."

Sookie stared at him surprised of his sudden change of mind and for the first time she tried to listen to his thoughts but they were blurred.

"It was nice seeing you sis" They hugged and Sookie followed him to his car.

As he left, she felt like they'd become strangers. She walked back inside and closed the door, turning the lock on to Shreveport. Somewhere in her mind, she thought that it would put some distance with her brother. As she moved in the room, she saw Freyda searching in her brother's bag.

"Freyda! What are you doing?"

Freyda showed her a cookie and sniffed it.

"A poisoned cookie." She threw it in the fire. "Your brother has been send by the High Pythoness."

"What? How's that possible?"

"He was glamoured to find you. She used an old potion as a truth serum for you to eat."

Freyda searched back in the bag and found a cigar that she lightened and smoke, sitting back in the chair in front of the fireplace. "Me alive, the High Pythoness will never have Eric." She whispered, staring at the flames.

As evening came, the room was filled with thick black smoke. Sookie coughed while blowing some air on Cataliades. The flames had turned mostly into smoke and ashes.

"What's happening? Cataliades does not light up" Sookie noticed concerned. She turned around

"Freyda can't you just throw that thing away? It's disgusting and I'm suffocating!"

"You won't deprive an old woman of her small pleasures, would you?" Freyda answered blowing smoke.

Pam appeared in the room "Has this place turned to hell yet?"

"Please Pam, could you open the windows?"

Pam shrugged "yes sure, whatever"

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it." Freyda said, smoking her cigar. "In his state, Cataliades doesn't have all his powers and he won't be able to prevent the Creatures from entering the Castle."

Sookie gasped and ran to Pam "Close the window Pam!"

As she stood by the window, Sookie noticed figures moving in the streets towards the Castle. She heard Freyda's fangs click and she looked up at her.

"The Queen's Vampires" she hissed. "They found us."

Sookie's heart pounded fast. She moved to the door and as she heard the steps echo in the street, she turned quickly the lock on the door. She looked at Pam who was fixing the darkness in search of potential threat and Sookie slowly opened the door. The familiar scent of Gran's flower calmed her and she stepped outside.

The garden was silent; the wind softly blew around her. But Sookie noticed that it was too silent. She turned around, staring at the darkness. She knew there was something strange, she could feel it. She closed her eyes, and just as she did with her brother, she searched with her mind. She was surprised to feel a group of voids. It wasn't like Humans or even like her brother's blurred mind. Fear started to envelop her as she noticed figures approaching the house. They were Vampires.

She gasped and as she turned around to run back to the Castle, something suddenly violently pushed her down on the lawn. She heard a growl close to her ear and she knew a Vampire had caught her.

Just as she thought the Vampire was going to bite her, the weight of the Vampire on her was moved away from her. She looked back and saw the Vampire fight with a form moving too fast for her to notice. The Vampires were killed one after another, blood splashing everywhere.

She stood up and just as another Vampire ran to her, the form flew towards them. The rogue Vampire got decapitated before it could even react.

Sookie was mute from fear. The form in front of her was now immobile and she ran to it.

"Eric!" She hugged him tight even though he was covered with blood and his skin burned.

"Forgive me Sookie for not coming sooner, I had too many enemies to fight." He whispered, caressing her hair, then her cheek. "My pretty Sookie" he whispered as he noticed her beautiful face.

"Eric" Sookie repeated, staring back at him with wonder and relief.

He leant down and kissed her. She responded relieved to be finally close to him.

Eric broke the kiss, hearing other Vampires approaching, and took Sookie by the hand, walking back inside the Castle.

"We never get bored." Pam said greeting Eric who went straight to the fireplace.

"Cataliades hold on, it's going to be alright" he said as he carefully blew directly on him. The smoke disappeared and the flame grew bigger, revealing the form of the Demon.

Eric then went gently to Freyda and bowed

"My Dear Freyda, is this a present from the High Pythoness that you are smoking?"

"She tried to poison me!" Cataliades exclaimed.

"She threw in the flames a poisoned cake that the High Pythoness tried to use against me." Sookie explained.

"Eric… "Freyda said, ignoring Sookie and Cataliades. "I'd like to have a conversation, just you and me."

"With pleasure Freyda, but now isn't the right time." Eric said courteously as he took the cigar from her hand.

"That's strange; you're not trying to run from me. That's the first time." Freyda pointed out to him and stood up before disappearing in her room.

**So tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, RL and Christmas coming, I didn't see time running out!  
>So here you have a short update with LEMONS! ;)<br>There are two chapters left for this story. So thank you again for reading and especially the kind reviews! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eric put out the cigar and went to Pam. He whispered something to her and she went outside.<p>

Sookie stood in the middle of the room. She realized she was trembling from the aftershock. Eric took her in his arms and stared down at her. His gaze was intense, both filled with fury and passion.

Sookie opened her mouth to say something but Eric took the opportunity to kiss her. It wasn't gentle, it was a need to feel her love for him.

She whimpered and sought for air, his mouth moved down her throat, nipping her earlobe and the soft skin right under it.

Eric's hand moved down her back to the top of her thighs and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He then moved swiftly to his bedroom and just as the door closed, he pushed her body against it. He kissed her passionately and Sookie answered his kiss with the same need until he broke it and stared into her eyes with a burning intensity.

"Sookie" He growled

Sookie stared back at him and felt the temperature of her body rise. She noticed the burned skin on the side of his neck and realized that most parts of his body were burnt. She remembered then what Cataliades had told her. Eric was slowly losing control of the pact binding him to the Demon. If she didn't find a solution quickly, he would burn from the inside and die.

She leant down to kiss him and whispered between kisses "You need to heal. Drink my blood."

His only answer was a growl before he moved his lips to her neck. He kissed the soft skin, nipped it with his fangs, pressing her body against the door, moving his pelvis against hers. Sookie was breathing hard, feeling hot in the expectation of his bite. Her fingers tangled in his hair, she pulled it slightly when she felt the tip of his fangs. Eric's hand pressed her bottom the same time as he flexed his pelvis, so she could feel his hardness. Sookie moaned his name and as if it were the signal, Eric pierced her skin and drank her blood.

The friction of his hardness against her center, even covered with their clothes, mixed with the sucking was enough for Sookie to grind more against his crotch until she found her release crying his name.

Eric licked her skin and kissed her hungrily moving towards the bed. He let her go down and she could hardly stand. He started to open her dress, looking at each curves of her body with hunger. When she was finally naked, he let her open his shirt and enjoyed the desire he could see in her eyes. She wasn't the lost girl in the street anymore. She'd gained confidence and he could see that she wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't know it yet, but it was showing on the disappearing marks of her face.

Her hand caressed the cold skin covering his abs and her fingers followed the trail down to the belt of his pants that she opened. Her cheeks became red and her mouth opened slightly as she saw his hardness spring as the pants fell down. Her hands hesitated at first but kept their trail down to touch him, one hand around his hardness, the other one moving to his butt.

Eric put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to kiss her, first tentatively like her touch on him and then hungrily as she pressed him between her fingers. He laid her down on the bed and as she moved back up to the pillows, Eric turned her on her stomach. He laid full length against her side, his hardness pressed between her thighs.

Sookie looked up her shoulders to him and was meet by a gaze of pure burning desire. He leant down to kiss her passionately as his hands played with her breasts. She could feel how hard he was and tried to get more friction from him, and he responded by flexing his hips against her. His hands left her breasts, brought her arms up above her head, while his left leg moved between her legs and lifted her left one so he could position himself at her entrance. One of his hand moved down to her center and started to touch her.

Sookie moaned in their kiss and bit his lower lips as his fingers played with her nub. He finally entered her and started to move slowly, enjoying the feeling of her walls around him. They kissed languorously but the rhythm of his thrusts started to increase and Sookie bit the fabric of the pillow when she finally reached her climax followed by Eric.

He held her in his arms, spooning her. Sookie tried to ignore the anxiety she was feeling inside of her and finally she fell asleep.

It was the soft cold touch of his lips on her shoulder that awoke her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Eric was up.

"Stay in bed" he whispered, softly caressing her cheek and her hair.

"Are you leaving?"

He just nodded, kissed her on the lips and left the room.

Sookie jumped out from the bed and grabbed her dress that she put quickly on before running downstairs.

Eric was already at the door when she managed to catch him from behind.

"Eric wait! Please stay" She begged, her face engulfed in the soft fabric of his shirt. "Don't leave me"

Eric turned around and took her face in his hands.

"They are coming back. Cataliades won't be able to stop them all." He explained gently.

"Then we should run away together! I don't want you to fight again."

"No my dear Sookie. I don't want to run away. I'm tired of running away." He paused and stared at her. "I finally found someone to protect. You."

Sookie gasped. Suddenly the door opened and Eric disappeared in the darkness.

"Eric!" Sookie ran outside and saw him fly in the night.

She walked back inside and Pam was waiting for her.

"We have to help Eric" She said to Pam.

"Yes right and how do you intend to do that, smarty pants?" Pam answered.

Sookie looked around her and her gaze stopped at the fireplace.

"We have to move away." She said staring at Cataliades.

"If we move away the High Pythoness will find us." The Demon said.

"She already knows where we are and this is the only way to help Eric."

Suddenly they heard moves outside.

"The High Pythoness' spies are here." Pam whispered with furry, her fangs clicking out.

Sookie went to the door and turned the lock from Bon Temps to the woods. She opened the door and closed her eyes. She scanned the place and noticed no one. She turned towards Pam

"Go get Freyda and take her outside."

Pam disappeared upstairs and came back with Freyda. They both moved outside and waited for Sookie who'd moved back to the fireplace.

Sookie grabbed the shovel and moved it towards Cataliades

"Climb on the shovel right now. You're coming with us."

"I can't!" Cataliades cried. "I am contractually chained to the fireplace"

"I don't care! We don't have much time, we have to leave" Sookie replied with anger and plunged the shovel in the ashes and grabbed Cataliades.

"Be careful" He cried while Sookie ran to the door.

Pam and Freyda were already outside.

"Stop!" Cataliades shout just as Sookie's foot reached the threshold. "The Castle will fall down if I'm not there!"

"I don't care!" Sookie replied

"Then it's better if I'm the last to get out" Cataliades told her.

"Okay" she said and turned around, extended her hand holding the shovel right in front of her.

She stepped slowly and carefully outside and just as Cataliades was outside, a force aspirated all the magic in the Dead Castle. The walls were cracking and some were falling down.

Sookie stood under the rain with Pam and Freyda, staring at the remaining of the Castle, which truly looked like a ruin now.

"I told you that I was the one keeping that Castle up!" He exclaimed then added with sadness "And now it's raining"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**So this is the final chapter. There is an epilogue coming after this one. A special thank you to Ancholia my beta and suzyq59, saldred75, Perfecta999, ashmo2000, Weewoman1 and HartofBooks for their kind reviews.  
><strong>

**Thank you to all of you who read and followed this story. It was nice to see that this unordinary story was followed by some of you :)**

* * *

><p>Sookie looked around and noticed Sam approaching them.<p>

"Sam! There you are" Sookie said kindly, tapping his head.

Pam looked at her with suspicion. "Do you know him?"

"Yes he's my friend; he's the one who showed me the Dead Castle in the first place. Stay here with Freyda, I'm going inside with Cataliades."

"Yes of course, I love staying in the rain." Pam replied.

"Sam, come with me and help us find a dry place."

The dog barked and entered the castle followed by Sookie and Cataliades.

Sookie reappeared outside "This way Pam"

The two women followed Sookie who was giving Cataliades pieces of wood.

"Hurry Sookie, I can't stand the humidity"

Sookie put the logs next to Cataliades who grabbed them eagerly.

"This place is completely destroyed" Pam noticed. "Well done Sookie."

"It's not the right time for your sarcasm Pam!" Sookie shouted.

"I told you not to get out of the Castle." Cataliades added.

"Yes and what now?" Sookie leant above Cataliades. "We need your help now Cataliades. I need to find Eric, please help me. Your magic could move the Castle. You're our last hope."

"Who? Me?" Cataliades asked surprised.

"I know you can do it! You are so powerful, nothing can stop you. Besides you know where Eric is with his ring!" Sookie told him full of hope.

"Yes but I need a real fireplace, it's too humid in here." He complained.

"Oh but you know that everything can burn, right?"

Freyda moved towards the flame "What a pretty flame" she mumbled.

"I need something from you" Cataliades said to Sookie.

"From me?"

"All alone I won't be able to do it and Eric had your blood, it will be easier to find him. You could give me your eyes?"

Sookie straightened and looked at the Demon with surprise.

"My eyes? I could give you some of my blood instead." She said and took a piece of glass lying at her foot. She cut her hand, and Pam and Freyda's fangs clicked out. Sookie let the drops of her blood fall on Cataliades and just as the drops touched the flame, Cataliades turned into an intense, strong and tall fire. His powerful energy filled the room and the Castle started to crack loudly until its base lifted from the ground and started to move.

Pam, Sookie and Freyda were staring at the flames with wonder.

"Cataliades, you are incredible" Sookie exclaimed above the noise and moved to the opened door. She looked around and saw that the Castle was moving above the woods.

"It would have been better if you had given me your heart" Cataliades told her as a matter of fact.

"Heart? Where?" Freyda asked suddenly fixating Cataliades.

Soon enough they reached the city where she could see Eric flying in the air, his skin in flames, plunging back in the streets fighting with Vampires.

"I see Eric!" she shouted to Cataliades. "Hurry, he's in flames"

Freyda moved to the fire and found the shovel under the logs, that she pulled out and suddenly grabbed Cataliades from the fireplace.

"Freyda no!" Sookie shouted and hurried to her. Pam caught Freyda but she was holding the Demon tight in her hands, moving Pam away with a sudden strength.

"Eric's heart!" Freyda exclaimed in wonder, staring at the flame in her hands, her eyes filled with hunger.

Sookie and Pam held Freyda who pressed the Demon between her hands.

"Freyda no!" Sookie cried but the Castle started to move chaotically and Sookie was thrown on the other side of the room.

Sookie went back towards Freyda who'd started to burn and grabbed her hands.

"Let him go Freyda!"

"No! he's mine!" She shouted back.

Pam appeared and jumped on Freyda growling and pushing Sookie aside.

Sookie knocked her back against the old kitchen and grabbed her kettle lying on the ground. She filled it with water, ran to the fighting Vampires and threw the water at Freyda.

Just as if time had stopped, Sookie watched the flame extinguish. Smoke rose from Freyda's wet hands and the little Demon was now a blue and cold form in the hands of the Vampire.

Suddenly the Castle fell violently on the ground, gliding down the hills towards the city. Sookie was thrown outside the Castle down on the ground while the Castle moved down the hills. Pam was still inside gripping Freyda who was holding the cold Cataliades close to her.

After a few minutes, Sookie opened her eyes between pieces that once were parts of the Castle. She sat up carefully and looked around her, slowly realizing what had just happened.

"Oh God" she broke in tears. "What have I done? I threw water on Cataliades! Eric is going to die because of me." She cried in her hands.

As she sobbed, a little light shone on the crystal of her ring.

She looked up at her hand, feeling the ring squeeze her finger. Just then, she saw the shining crystal on her finger.

"The ring, it's shining! It means that Eric is alive!" Sookie said with hope. "Guide me to him" She begged the ring.

A thin line of light appeared and Sookie stood up. She followed its trail between the ruins and found the old door of the Castle. She opened it and the light was guiding her into a dark thick void.

Wind coming from the void blew towards her and Sookie felt a strange force pulling her inside. She slowly followed the light.

She walked inside the darkness until she started to see a light in front of her. As she progressed, the light became bigger and soon she found herself in a wooden house. She looked around and seemed to recognize the place. She walked to the door as the light of the ring showed her.

The door opened and Sookie stepped outside, surrounded by fields of flowers and mountaintops. She was in Sweden, in Eric's secret garden. She looked above and the sky was dark with stars all around her. It was beautiful.

As she followed the light, shooting stars fell around her. She noticed one bigger than the others and tracked its falling until she saw a Human form in the horizon. Her heart started to beat stronger as she recognized Eric.

She ran to him and her ring started to squeeze tighter around her finger. She understood that she had to hurry.

The ground was becoming moving soil under her feet and she ran faster.

As she starred at Eric, she noticed that he wasn't alone. He was holding a short man by its shoulders. First, she thought that he was kissing him but then she realized that he was drinking his blood. The man that Eric was holding fell down and Eric opened his chest and grabbed his heart.

Sookie stopped in her track and watched him with horror as she saw him swallow the heart. Lights exploded around him and Eric howled in the night just as his own chest opened.

"Eric!" She screamed at him and ran as fast as she could but the ground started to absorb her whole body.

She understood what she had witnessed just as Eric held a red warm flame in his hands.

"Eric, Cataliades! I'm coming for you!" She yelled again and then Eric turned his head to her but the ring around her finger broke in two and Sookie fell in the void.

The void around her moved her body slowly until she could move by herself and reach the exit.

Just as she stepped back in the present, the door that was once attached to the Dead Castle disappeared.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears and she walked back between the ruins.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure waiting for her. It was Eric, bend in two.

His skin was now raw flesh.

Sookie walked to him. "Eric forgive me for not understanding." She carefully kissed his lips. "I am so sorry."

His arms locked around her and he slowly flew in the air holding her tight against his injured body.

He finally landed on the rests of the Castle. Pam was still holding Freyda who was keeping the cold blue flame in her hands. The last part of the Dead Castle had managed to move around back to the edge of the woods.

Pam lifted her face as she saw Eric land, she had tears of blood covering her cheeks.

When Eric's feet touched the floor, he released Sookie and slowly fell down. Pam came to him and checked him. He was weak but not dead.

Sookie went to Freyda who was squeezing the blue Demon against her chest.

"Freyda, please" Sookie said hugging the old woman.

"Do you want him that much?" Freyda asked with her old raspy voice.

Sookie nodded and whispered "Yes"

"In that case, I give it to you. Take good care of him."

Freyda handed Sookie the cold flame and just then, Sookie realized that she was indeed holding a cold heart.

"Thank you Freyda" Sookie said before she moved back to Eric.

Eyes appeared in the cold blue flame

"Sookie?" Cataliades murmured. "I am so tired"

"Cataliades, if I give the heart back to Eric, you might die." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Not if you're the one doing it." He replied. "When you threw water on me, neither Eric nor myself died." He added.

"I'll do it then." Sookie with more hope. She turned toward Pam. "Pam could you find me a knife?"

Pam arched an eyebrow then looked around the ruined room in Vampire's speed. She came back holding a silver knife that reminded Sookie of the one Eric had in the Queen's Castle.

Sookie closed her eyes and silently prayed before she opened Eric's chest with the knife. She carefully put the heart in his chest and waited.

Nothing happened and Sookie started to feel scared.

"You have to give him blood Sookie" Pam told her and Sookie looked up at her. "It will help him to heal."

Sookie nodded and cut her wrist with the knife, before holding her hand at Eric's lips.

The cut on his chest started to heal and a growl suddenly escaped from his lungs.

Sookie moved back and stared at Eric with fear and hope mixed.

Eric sat up, howling in pain, holding on his chest where Sookie had just cut him. Then a warm light spread out from his mouth and a form came out, flying above them.

Eric opened his eyes

"Sookie" he finally whispered and she jumped in his arms.

"Eric!"

He held her tight and inhaled her scent.

"You saved us" he whispered in her ears.

Sookie stared back at Eric then up in the air where the light moved down before it changed into the form of a short man.

"Cataliades?" Sookie asked.

The Demon nodded. "You saved me from the pact Sookie"

Sookie smiled happily then looked back at Eric. Suddenly she realized that she was the only one still under the power of a curse.

Eric put a hand on her face and looked at her tenderly, as if he knew what she was thinking.

He took one of her hand and put it on her own cheek.

"You have been released too" he told her.

Sookie touched her face and realized that her face wasn't swollen anymore.

Eric leant down, moving her face slowly up to him. His lips touched hers tenderly and Sookie kissed him eagerly, her arms around his neck.

A barking dog suddenly interrupted them.

Sookie turned around

"Sam!" she said while Eric growled.

"He's no dog" he said to Sookie.

The dog barked again then silenced. The air around Sookie changed and the dog slowly turned into a naked man.

"What are you?" Sookie asked chocked.

"He's a fucking Were" Pam said behind Sookie.

"Don't be afraid Sookie" Sam said. "I was send by the High Pythoness from the first day to help you."

Eric, Pam and Freyda growled.

"No!" Sookie shouted to the Vampires. "Why?" She felt betrayed.

"She knew you were the only one who could free Eric from his curse."

Sam turned to the Vampires. "Eric, I will tell the High Pythoness that Sookie succeeded."

"What about the War?" Sookie asked.

Sam smiled apologizing "It was a ruse from the High Pythoness to draw Eric to her."

Eric growled again. "Go tell her to stop this War. People died because of her"

Sam bowed and changed back into the dog before he disappeared towards the city.

"Well Sookie, I must confess that you're definitely not a boring Human" Pam said

"Thank you Pam. You're not that bad for a Vampire" She smiled.

Eric pressed her against his chest, nibbling the skin under her ear.

"We have to move on. Sun will be here soon." He whispered.

The sky started to change color. Morning was close.

"Yeah well your little Sookie destroyed our Castle, so where do you want to go?"

Cataliades stepped forward.

"I think I can help" he said with pride.

He closed his eyes and his hands started to burn. The ruins of the Castle began to move in the air, wind blowing around them so violently that Sookie had to protect her face from the dust.

After a few minutes, the wind stopped from blowing and as Sookie opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful Castle standing in front of her.

"I hope you put back my room just like it was" Pam said before entering the Castle followed by Freyda.

Sookie and Eric stood up and went to the Demon.

"Are you leaving us?" Sookie asked Cataliades who just nodded. "What about my curse?" she asked worried.

Cataliades smiled and touched her front. A warmth spread through his fingers, enveloping Sookie. He removed his hand and smiled at her. "You are free Sookie Stackhouse."

She jumped in his arms and held him tight. "Thank you" she whispered before she released him.

Eric and Cataliades just nodded to each other.

"Good bye my dear Sookie. Until soon" He bowed and just as flames appeared around him, he disappeared.

Sookie and Eric stood alone outside.

"Well lover, I think we have some time to celebrate before the sun comes up." He smiled at her, fangs showing, his eyes burning with desire.

Sookie smiled and nodded.


	9. EPILOGUE

**Hi everyone**

**This is the very last chapter of this story. Thank you again all of you for reading this story.****  
>I also wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Now that Cataliades was gone, Eric couldn't stay up during day. He was like any other Vampires. A magical field that Cataliades had thrown around the Castle before he'd left, still protected them from any external danger. So Sookie was spending her days alone, sometimes she got visits from Sam, mostly in his Human shape. It felt strange for her to talk to him, because in her eyes he was still the nice dog, but she had learned to know him and realized that he was a really kind man. Eric showed her clearly that he didn't agree with this new friendship, but she had no other company.

She missed Cataliades a lot. So much in fact, that she was still keeping a fire in the fireplace that used to be Cataliades'. When she looked at it, she was still hoping that she would meet his little eyes or hear him say something to her.

A few days after his departure, she realized that her curse hadn't been completely removed. She could still hear Human's mind. She didn't understand why she wasn't freed. She didn't say a word to Eric at first but he quickly noticed that Sookie seemed lonely.

One night, as they were lying in bed, Eric was lingering in the soft scent of her hair when he told her that she could be his bonded. When Sookie heard him explain what a bloodbond was, she was scared that they would be cursed like Cataliades and Eric had been. However, Eric promised her that it was nothing like a pact. It was an old engagement between a Vampire and a loved one. Sookie had seen honesty in his eyes and she realized that he was asking her something greater than she could have guessed. This bond would be eternal, or at least as long as one of them would die. It was a way of telling her how deeply he loved her. She responded by kissing him and whispering a soft yes between her kisses. That night, they opened the bloodbond.

Eric grabbed the silver knife that he had stolen from the High Pythoness to cut a small opening on his chest so she could drink his blood. The next days, they performed the two other blood exchanges.

The morning after the last exchange, Sookie felt different. As Eric was resting, she could still feel him deep inside her. There was a strange humming that was making her feel safe and complete. The first nights, they enjoyed their bond mostly by staying in bed, so much that in the end Pam started to make fun of them. Afterward, Eric felt in their bond that Sookie was keeping something from him and she told him about her telepathy. He gazed at her in silence and Sookie could tell in their bond that he was worried for her. Instead of alarming her, he convinced her that it was a gift that she could use for their own benefits. Sookie didn't feel that way though, she still saw it like a curse. But Eric's passion for her made her forget everything.

His passion burned so deeply inside her that she could not spend time away from him. After a few nights, Sookie realized she lost herself in the power of their bond. Eric didn't see anything wrong with that, but Sookie explained that she'd never depended on anyone before him. She wanted to try spending time away from him and Eric agreed by leaving for a few days. He had to meet the High Pythoness and follow her to meet several Kings.

The first day, Sookie felt empty. Eric had closed the bond from his side so she could 'be herself' again, but it was making herself even worse. Pam tried to cheer her up but quickly gave up and told her to just cut her wrists already. The second day Sookie spend the day in bed and when night came, she left the Castle and went to see Freyda. She had moved away a few months before in a little house.

As she sat down in front of Freyda, Sookie stared at her and finally said in a cold voice.

"I am still cursed Freyda."

"Your curse, Freyda, hasn't left me."

"You were freed by Cataliades my dear."

"I was not. I can still read Human's minds."

Freyda gazed at Sookie in silence.

"It was not your curse my child."

Sookie gasped.

"I don't understand."

"The curse was that only a sincere love would see your true face."

Tears stung her eyes.

"The telepathy must always have been in you Sookie and the curse must have enhanced what you already had inside you."

"So this means I'll always bear this curse."

"Sookie it is not a curse. You have a gift."

This reminded her of what Eric had told her. "Eric said the same" she said finally smiling.

"You my child, have made the most dangerous pact." She told Sookie with mischief.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked worried. After all Freyda knew more than anyone else about curses.

"Don't be scared Sookie. It is the most dangerous pact because it's the most powerful of all. Love."

Sookie smiled. "Yes, but I feel so empty without him. I hate that. During day, I seek the humming deep inside me and at night I need to feel him around me, close to me." She added blushing.

Freyda eyed her suspiciously. "There is another way you know?"

"Which one?"

"You're not ready yet." She mumbled staring outside.

When Sookie left her, she was thinking of Freyda's word. They were not leaving her but she couldn't get their meaning. Not until the fourth night. Just as night rose, Eric opened his bond again and send her a strong wave of love and longing. Sookie was lying in their bed and the emotion she felt was so powerful that she almost suffocated. She tried to send back her own longing and received a wave of desire. It was then that she understood what Freyda was mentioning. That night she made her decision.

She took a last look at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair was cascading down her back and she was wearing the same dress as the night she met the High Pythoness. She smiled at herself. Now she could finally enjoy herself in the dress and tell herself that she was pretty.

She moved to the door and opened it. It was another surprise from Cataliades before he left. He gave them one other magical opening in the Castle.

She opened the door and the fresh air hit her. She stepped outside and walked barefoot in the grass enjoying the feel of the sunlight on her skin. She stood there, her eyes closed for some times before she walked down to the little wooden house.

Inside, the table was dressed with a plate for one person and a glass for another one. She had spent the whole day preparing this moment, cleaning the house and getting ready. She was nervous. Tonight she would share her last meal.

She checked everything and went back outside. She walked on the fresh gress, the flowers moving around her. She tried to memorize all the colors, the bright blue of the sky, which was reflected on the glittering lakes.

She sat down and contemplated the mountains, and the beautiful landscape around her. Slowly the blue sky turned into pink and violet as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains.

Sookie stared at the last rays until they completely disappeared. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm feeling invading her blood and smiled when two strong arms encircled her.

"Lover you look beautiful" Eric whispered in her ear and slowly bit her soft skin sending her shivers.

Sookie leant back against his chest and looked at the moon above them.

"This is going to be my new sun" She murmured.

"Don't be sad Lover"

"I'm not." She turned her head and kissed him softly. "Let's go inside." She added and stood up.

They walked inside the little wooden house and Sookie lighted the candles. Eric sat down on the chair and followed all her moves carefully.

Sookie was no longer nervous. She knew she was making the right choice. She put her dinner on the table. Her favorite meal, the one that her Gran used to make for her birthday. She looked up at Eric and smiled at him. She could feel that he was worried.

"Would you like some blood?" She asked him even if she already knew the answer.

"Not now. I'll have my favorite flavor soon." He told her with his seductive voice.

She ate her dinner, telling Eric what she had done for her last day. When she finished, she put the plate in the old sink and turned around.

Eric was standing right behind her. They stared at each other in silence. Eric slowly stroked her cheek then took her hand.

She had no worries even though she had no idea of what was waiting for her in the future. So she followed him on the bed and kissed him back.

He stared at her intently, holding her face between his hands.

"I love you so much Sookie Stackhouse." He whispered.

"I love you too" Sookie whispered back.

He laid her down on the bed, kissing her passionately. He took her dress of, then removed his own cloths. They made love as if it would be the last time and just as Sookie reached her orgasm, Eric bit her neck and drank her blood. She held on to him as she felt life leaving her body. Tears ran down her cheeks and she let go her very last breath.

In a few days, Sookie would rise as a Vampire under a sky filled with bright stars. The eternity shared with her loved one.

THE END

**I've started to write a new story, all human this time. If you leave a review, I'll send you a little preview of this new story ;)**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**


End file.
